


Heritage/Responsibilities

by PepperidgeFarmRemembers



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperidgeFarmRemembers/pseuds/PepperidgeFarmRemembers
Summary: One-shot for Kataang Week prompt. Aang thinks about his heritage and wonders what it means for him and Katara.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 11
Collections: One-shots





	Heritage/Responsibilities

Day 5 Heritage/Responsibilities

The sharp bamboo point, held with a steady hand, dipped into the blue ink. Pressing firmly, the bamboo began to glide deeply and continuously on his skin. He imagined pools of cold, running water in a fountain by the temple. He saw his pain floating away in a boat on the sea. He breathed fully and slowly, focused only on his breath. His mind fixated on anything but the pain. Inhale. Exhale. His stomach extended on his exhale much like that of an infant. He knew this was only temporary. He knew what this meant to his race and what it meant to him. At the time, he was the proudest he had ever been in his life. Not only mastering airbending, but being the youngest airbending master ever, caused him to beam with pride. He tightly held onto that feeling as the bamboo needle continued to slowly press into his back.

When the long, excruciating process was over, he noticed the achy, soreness but swiftly cast the thought away. He thought of his ancestors enduring the same process as he had. He felt worthy. In that moment, tears flooded into his eyes from happiness. Now, sitting in his room as a fully realized Avatar, the tears in his eyes stemmed from anger. Aang was hot with anger about his people being killed, ignored, and forgotten. He thought he could never be as mad as when he had to grow his hair out and cover his tattoos. That was nothing compared to the degradation of his land with factories and pollution. One of the few things he had left in the world from his people and it was ruined. Although the Avatar Yangchen statue and festival eventually was restored, he still felt responsible. That's why he needed to rebuild as much as he could. He was happy to have the Air Acolytes to assist in the process, but he was most thankful for Katara.

"Sweetie, you know you can just wear your Water Tribe clothing for the ceremony. I don't mind," Aang reminded her softly. Katara was wearing traditional Air Nomad robes, a sarong and a sleeved blouse which draped her in orange, brown, and saffron yellow. "I know, but this wedding ceremony is just for us at the Southern Air Temple. I want it to be special, not only for me but for you. I will be a part of your culture and heritage. Rebuilding the Air Nomad way of life is my responsibility, too," she countered.

His smile widened at this statement. He knew she would never understand what it was like but she still wanted to share in his culture anyway. He didn't think he could love her anymore than he did in the moment. Aang tightly wrapped his arms around his wife's waist with his head resting on her shoulder. "You don't know what this means to me. Every time I think about all that was lost, I'm then reminded of all that will be. I love you, Katara," he whispered in her ear. Katara looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you so much, Aang. I know we can't change what happened, but I'll do everything I can to help restore what is gone. I never want you to feel alone in shouldering this responsibility." Waiting patiently to not interrupt, Yee-Li, the first Air Acolyte, cleared her throat. "Everything is ready to start, Avatar Aang and Master Katara."

The cheerful couple loosened their grip on each other. Aang and Katara interlaced their fingers as they walked in brimming silence to the altar near the cliff of the Temple. Marigolds, panda lilies, and lotus flowers were sprinkled from the hallway of the Temple to the altar. Even though they had their big wedding reception for Katara's family, diplomatic officials, and many many friends at the South Pole a week ago, this ceremony was more intimate. A few Air Acolytes, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Bumi, and Uncle Iroh were present. Since there is no formal wedding traditions for Air Nomads, the ceremony would be short and sweet, much to the relief of Toph and Sokka. In a piercing silence, Aang and Katara looked into each other's eyes and held their hands in a singular clasp. They were much more relaxed and in Aang's case, much less sweaty, this time around. With his gaze upon his wife, he began,"Towards my wife, Katara, I undertake to love and respect her, be kind and considerate, be faithful, and to be her equal every day. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy, whatever may come I will always be there." Katara tried and failed to hold back tears while repeating the vows whilst looking into his deep, gray eyes.

The couple kissed through wet tears and smiles. They took turns lighting sandalwood candles while their audience cheered and clapped. The sea of love on the faces of his friends and family while at an Air Nomad wedding is not something he had ever thought the world would see again. The guests took turns speaking to both of them individually, offering congratulations or advice. Shortly after the conversation was over, Aang abruptly picked up his wife, who emitted a loud shriek, and spun her around off the ground. "Let's have some cake!"


End file.
